ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Voyage Has Begun
The Titanic has finally began its sail to America, with a huge crowd waving to the people in the docks below them. Nearing the first class suites, as requested, Kiva and Terra takes a walk when they heard an unfamiliar voice. ???: No. It had a lot of faces on it. Terra: Wow.. I've never been to a first-class suite before.. Kiva: Me too. Terra: Hey, did you hear something? Kiva: Yeah. Terra: Well, we don't have to check into this, but-- Kiva: But what? Terra: That might be Rose, the person Reia talked about. Kiva: Oh! This is before her last name was changed. That's totally her.. - Rose checked the halls and finds Kiva and Terra talking to each other. Rose: Excuse me? Are you two passengers here as well? Kiva: Oh, yeah. We are. You're Rose, right? Rose: Yes, I am. I am impressed you managed to recongize a first class lady. May I ask, how do you do? Terra: Fine, thanks. I'm Terra and this is Kiva. Kiva: Nice to meet you. Rose: You too. Is there a main reason why you two are here? Kiva: Well, we thought we came here for our honeymoon. Rose: I see. Congratulations on your engagement. Kiva: Thanks, Rose. Rose: Excuse me, I should get back to my room. Kiva: Alright, Rose. You go and do that. Besides, Terra and I are going to do the same thing and head back to our room. Rose: Very well then. - A few minutes later, Terra and Kiva went back to their room. Terra washed his face from the sink. Kiva: Everything ok? Terra: Yeah, I thought washing my face will help me cool down a little. Kiva: Oh, alright. I'm putting up the 'do not disturb' sign on the door. Terra: Okay then. - Kiva placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob and Terra continued to wash his face. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Are you ready? Terra: Almost. - Terra took one last cover of water on his face, having him focused. Kiva: How many times do you have to wash your face? Terra: It's okay, I'm coming out. - Terra got out of the bathroom, only to find Kiva in a bathrobe. Terra: Whoa... Kiva: I've been waiting for you, my love. - Terra smiled at Kiva and sits next to her in the bed. Terra: I have never been this nervous before... Kiva: Don't worry, just follow my lead. Terra: Okay... - Kiva and Terra kissed each other. A few blocks away, Ratchet and Sasha are talking to each other. Ratchet: It's nice that Reia is preparing the cruise trip for us. Sasha: Yes.. She has been fighting very hard to protect Kiva. Ratchet: Yeah. Sasha: I think Reia is hiding something important.. Ratchet: Why do you say that? Sasha: Well, I know she is trying to protect Sonja, but at this rate, between the two, they are more like rivals that sisters. Ratchet: Come to think of it, that is true. Sasha: Sooner or later, I think she has to make an important decision. Ratchet: Either protect Sonja or Kiva? Sasha: Yes. Ratchet: Hmm... That's a tough decision to make. Even for Reia.. - One hour later, Terra woke up and find out that he and Kiva have taken another step forward. Suddenly, he can hear water coming from the bathroom and Kiva is in there. Terra: Wow... (No wonder she wanted this desire right away...) Kiva: Hey, Terra? Can you hand me a towel?? - Terra grabbed a clean towel, slightly opened the door, pushed the towel towards Kiva and closed the door again without getting in. Kiva: *blushes* Terra: We are still planning for the date, right? Kiva: Yep. Terra: That's good.. What time is it??? Kiva: It's almost 4. Terra: Oh. Okay, still have time. Kiva: (Oh, Terra is going to like what I'm wearing which is something sexy..) That's good. Terra: (Okay, let's see.. Pants pressed, jacket look nice and... Wait a minute.) Do you think a tie would be good or a bowtie? What do you think? Kiva: A bowtie is good. Terra: Okay, I'll try that. Let's see.. Kiva: *puts on her make up* Need any help, my love? Terra: I think...I got this-- Oops.. A little crooked.. Kiva: Here, let me.. - Revealing a new dress for the date, Kiva straights out Terra's bowtie. Terra: You look beautiful... Kiva: You too, my love. *kisses terra on the lips* Did you enjoy the safe sex? Terra: It's the first time I've felt..love inside my heart. I'm glad I got a chance to share it with you. Kiva: Yeah, I wish to experience safe sex more when we get the chance, my love. Terra: I know you want to. But now, we don't want to miss the dinner date. Category:Scenes